


He's told us not to blow it (cause he knows it's all worthwhile)

by martaangelo



Category: The Martian (2015), The Martian - All Media Types, The Martian - Andy Weir
Genre: F/M, Hermes - Freeform, crew - Freeform, cut footage, johanbeck getting outed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7137902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martaangelo/pseuds/martaangelo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Footage of the Johanbeck reveal scene in the rec, that had been cut from the movie, has made an appearance on Tumblr, and while I am no writer I absolutely had to write this. If someone more talented than me wrote something about this, I'd read it in a second.<br/>http://martaangelo98.tumblr.com/post/145602899315/fandom-videos-no-edits-here-just-a-deleted<br/>The title is from David Bowie's Starman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's told us not to blow it (cause he knows it's all worthwhile)

The crew had gathered in the rec for their daily “we will not go down with this ship” meeting.

They had been discussing about cables and reactor cooling vanes when Lewis brought it up.

 

“Alright, what's the problem with your bunk room?”

“Well my climate control isn't keeping up. It's gotta to be the cooling tubes, but I can't get to them 'cause they are built into the hull.” explained Martinez, seated on the table.

“Where have you been sleeping?” frowned the commander.

“Airlock... Airlock two.” muttered Martinez, his ears getting pink with embarrassment.

“What?!?” Johanssen looked disbelievingly at the pilot, from her seat at the other end of the room.

He looked at her stubbornly: “It's the only place I can go without anyone tripping me so that's why...”

“Do you understand how crazy that is?” the German chimed in. “If one seal breaks you die.”

Beck shook his head in disbelief.

“From now on you sleep in Beck's room.” Lewis proclaimed, walking calmly towards her seat, closing the notepad that she used in crew meetings.

“Where... Where am I gonna sleep?” asked Beck incredulously, trying to decipher his commander facial expression.

“With Johanssen.” uttered Lewis, like it was the most normal thing in the world.

“That... That's... I mean...” Beck stuttered, looking at Johanssen, who had her eyes wide open in surprise.

“Cut it out Beck. It's a small ship. I know everything.” snapped Lewis, but with a smile in her voice.

The doctor hid himself under his baseball cap, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment, trying, and failing, to look sorry.

“Are you mad?” the Johanssen asked Lewis, with a hand on her forehead.

“If this were a normal mission” the commander looked at her sternly “You would have broken about thirty rules.”

“And a couple of world records!” interrupted her Martinez, bubbly jogging towards Beck while Johanssen rolled her eyes in response to his enthusiasm. “What's up!” he said, extending the doctor his hand “What's up, buddy! Gimme five.” the pilot commanded. Beck complied, after having looked at Lewis to see if it was ok.

“But this isn't exactly a normal mission.” continued the commander, barely containing a laugh at Martinez's silly happiness.

The pilot made his way to Johanssen, giving her his hand too : “You gonna leave me hanging? You gonna leave me hanging?” he asked her, while the woman hid her face in her jumper. “Getting down in space!”. She clapped his hand, just to make him stop.

 

 

* * *

 

 

As soon as the meeting was wrapped up, everyone headed towards their respective workstations, since they were all behind their science assignments.

Beck lingered behind, waiting until all the crew members made their way up he stairs, before seating himself right next to Johanssen.

“Are you alright?” he asked, taking her hand in his, worried because she had been quiet more than usual for the rest of the meeting.

“I think so” she said, with a half smile “I will take a while to sink in, that this.. us...” she was at loss of words.

“That we got outed?” finished the doctor, with a smirk on his lips, enveloping her in a hug.

“Yeah” Beth snuggled in Chris's arms, with a secret smile on her face, her legs in his lap.

“Well, we'll have a lot more time now to figure this out, roomie.” he pressed a sweet kiss to her lips, wanting to comfort her.

The kiss was interrupted by a sharp intake of breath by Johanssen “Oh God..”

“What?” asked Beck.

“Martinez will tell Watney, and then they'll be more insufferable then they already are.” she whined, hiding her face in Beck's shoulder.

“We'll strategize” laughed the doctor relieved, kissing the top of her head. “I've got you.”

 

They wanted to stay like that forever, warm and happy and together, but eventually Johanssen got up and said “Well, you have to feed your mice and I have to feed the Hermes, so we better go”.

He got up too and, before going their own ways, took her face in his hands and gave a last, lingering kiss.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, this is all I have been able to get from that scene, since I am incapable of writing more than 800 words at a time. I swear I would write books about this two if I could.


End file.
